Cowboy & the Knight
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: A bounty is put on Gotham city's Dark Knight. Will he be able to fight off the unknown foes alone or will he receive the most unlikely help from a space bounty hunter? Will he and his newest ally divulge the enemy's plans before it's too late, or fall to the dark organization. One thing's for certain, win or lose it'll make for one legendary adventure!


**Cowboy & the Knight**

**CHP1: Gun Wing**

Hours of travel paid off, the small planet in question revealing itself on radar. The ones of interest were surely there if the anonymous tip proved true and carried a hefty bounty. Blasting through the planet's atmosphere was more work than others he'd disembarked on, holding a firm grip over the stirring wheel challenging to keep balance. Wind and weather of the atmosphere was brutal tossing the ship around and about. Soon it was over, his ship landing in what looked to be the middle of nowhere. Sky was a dark purple, some stars visible through the mustard colored clouds the wind giving off a small whisper relaxing to the ears.

A final look to his ship and everything surrounding it, he faced the other way heading toward barricades set up in the distance bodies of unknown individuals lying out short of them in pools of blood. When it happened he couldn't say but there was no doubt a recent shootout, scent of gunpowder strongly present in the atmosphere. Bypassing rows of bodies' one in particular caught his attention taking a knee getting a closer look. It was just as he thought, a member to Silver Wing sent before him. It was only for a couple months but was the only person in the organization he'd grown to consider a colleague or friend. Shedding tears and mourning was a thing of the past, death a huge certainty for those that took on the life of bounty hunting.

Ripping a badge off the deceased member, he stood shoving it into a side pocket continuing forward with tremendous caution. He looked over his hand held radar picking up heat signatures no further than three hundred yards ahead which looked to be in a rundown building. The closer he got his equipment alerted him of several different weapons in the vicinity as well. All signs pointed to the Five Wheelers being inside the building and weapons inside as well. It was likely they had stolen weaponry from the military squad in Jupiter within their possession. That was the last planet the group was reported on so must have been true.

His thoughts didn't matter however; all that did was bringing down the five. Carefully and quietly making his way around the back he entered through an unlocked door pulling a Jericho 941 from his holster. The wood beneath his feet was old so gave off a cracking sound, so had to be extra vigilant. Element of surprise was key confronting a group like the five wheelers head on, not to mention going at it alone was almost suicide. Fear was the last thing on his mind, such tasks bringing the best out of him. Voices echoed through the hall gathering they came from a room around the corner.

"Dem bounty hunters is relentless aint they sheeeshhh?"

"They can keep coming and coming but the end result will remain the same. That said it's best we keep out of the spotlight for a month or so, if anything maybe a couple small heists but nothing passed that. Last thing we want is bounty hunters and space police figuring our pattern." Another replied sorting through weapons over a table.

"Even if they did stopping us would be difficult without masses of backup, manpower they wouldn't dare spend on a couple convicts like ourselves." An additional member laughed.

"Howz about one of yah get over here and help me count the gr…"

Off the chair and to the ground he fell, blood pouring from the side of his head. Each heard the gunshot equipping but was unsure where it originated. Another shot was fired a second member to their team grasping a knee falling backwards. Kicked through the main entrance the assailant stood within the doorway at 6'1, brown jacket, boots, steel golden mask that covered his entire face/head, glowing green lenses, black under armor and gloves.

"That's him! It's Gun Wing, take him down!" The one grasping his knee ordered.

They fired his way as commanded, the bounty hunter ducking down and pushing the table over using it to his advantage as a shield. A small mirror in his left hand gave him a perfect view where the remaining shooters stood, pulling up he fired three rounds bringing down two of them. One remained closing in toward the table continuously shooting, Gun Wing leaping over as he came within inches a bullet piercing his left shoulder drawing blood. Disarming the gunman of his weapon Gun Wing twisted his arm with a left hook to the face and uppercut that left him unconscious.

Just like that his eyes were back on the main prize, the one still grabbing at his knee A.K.A Vestro Reed and more important the Wheelers leader.

"Your allies are practically useless but can't say the same for you can we. You've got quite the bounty on your head dontcha, well don't worry that won't be for long once I take you in and collect. Gotta say I was expecting more of a fight from the stories I heard regarding you and your boys." Gun Wing voiced in a distorted tone.

"So I come face to face with Gun Wing, never thought that would happen…well at least not this soon. I had a feeling our paths would cross at some point, your reputation has taken a jump these past months. Where the hell did the Silver Wing's find yah?"

"A lot of questions for a criminal in the position not to be asking them. I'm taking you in, collecting my payment and that's the end of it. That's all you need to know."

Gun Wing forced Vestro to his feet cuffing his wrists. To his ship they went passing the bloody mess of dead bodies over the sandy surface outside, the town resembling that of a nineteenth century western film. The wind blew dirt and sand up near their eyes disrupting their vision, Gun Wing getting through it best he could pulling his prisoner along. Tying him to the backseat and situating within the front, the ship took off through the planet's atmosphere. A galactic system in place allowed him a quick route to the nearest space police station dropping off his prisoner and receiving payment.

For the next couple hours his ship blasted through the emptiness of space in route to base. Lost in his own thoughts time passed him by losing track of time or even how long he was abroad. No doubt in his mind there would be another mission awaiting him upon arrival. It was a small planet out in the middle of nowhere, similar attributes to earth in many different aspects. With built in radar the space ship dove into the planet's atmosphere, landing over a platform in front of the main headquarters.

Inside the facility things were quiet, most members on missions; well at least that's what he assumed. Around a corner and down a hall that seemed like forever he walked up that same staircase, losing count of how many times he had. He'd grown accustomed to its red carpet and sparkly gold railing having journeyed up it fifty times. No. More like one hundred times…at that point he'd lost count. It was the single only path to Drim's quarters (leader of the Silver Wings). Much like the hall it was overly extended resulting in everyone walking further than should have been necessary if he had a say.

As always Drim sat at his desk, chair faced the opposite way staring out a large window. It was unknown if it was the stars that intrigued him or the wonders of what was beyond them, "Well?"

That was the first word he expected out of his mouth and had been at the conclusion of each assigned mission, "Vestro is in police custody. Received an extra bonus for bringing him in alive, and like the description stated his buddies weren't worth a dime. All a bunch of small timers who'd recently joined his ranks."

"What of them?"

"Dead. Would have complicated things had I kept them alive." Gun Wing replied.

"I see…"

Eyes off the sky tapping a finger over the glass window Drim spun around. He was a medium build individual at 5'5, brown hair and mustache, and dark gray eyes, "Once again you impress. You've completed each mission assigned promptly and have made a name for yourself in the process since arriving here. Impressively I'd even consider you one of the better bounty hunters in this firm. Anyhow mission title "Five destructors" is complete." Drim stroked a line through the title.

"Got anything else for me?"

"Straight to the point as usual," In the click of a button appeared a large hologram screen, "Mission title "Crime King". Your objective is to bring down Laurence Kine, he's a huge distributer in some organized crime between different planets. I won't get into all the details, but he's hiding out somewhere beyond Saturn. I'll forward the coordinates to your ship, so is one less detail to worry about. A description of his appearance and other information will also be at your disposal."

"Not that it's any of business but do you mind me asking what happened with the Droid rebels? Word around is they're the most efficient team to this organization and is highly irregular for them to be absent this long. What sort of mission did they take up?"

"Let me worry about the Droid Rebels, you have an assignment of your own to see through."

"Sure, whatever."

Nothing else needed to be said, his objective clearer than daylight. He exited through the way he entered down the same steps. Before takeoff he went through the standard maintenance of his ship, filling up on oil taking off soon after.

**XXX**

Since that day his lifestyle and way of doing things changed. It was something that couldn't be helped. Had the power of time travel been his there was a feeling even that wouldn't be enough to change the outcome of that day. Some things were destined and when a man set out to do something there was nothing that could come in the way of that. He did what he could trying to talk him out of it, but when a score needed to be settled that was it. Thinking back on the past couple years he didn't regret a bit of it. Working beside him were some of the best years of his life even if it was only for a short time. A face appeared on screen bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Jet I've got some information that might interest you."

"Good to hear from you Bob, was beginning to think the whereabouts of this woman were gonna go cold. What do you have for me?"

"Our satellites picked up activity from Sereya's ship and are certain she's hiding out somewhere on Mars which is great since you're not far from there. Careful Jet she isn't alone, sources say she's got a couple hotshots working at her side. Sure you want to go at this alone?"

"A small fry like Sereya is nothing the Black Dog can't handle on his own."

Bob chuckled sitting back, "Good to see you still have that undying confidence, we'll leave this one to you. Her boys are carrying heavy firearms so keep a lookout. Good luck Jet."

The screen went blank, Jet running a finger under his chin. It had been over a year since Spike's death but was unavoidable. Ghosts of his past resurfaced and confronting them head on was the only way Spike knew how. Painful as it was to lose a good friend and teammate it wasn't uncharted territory for Jet in his line of work. Curling up in a ball sulking would help nothing, what happened in the past was done; his focus strictly on the future. Ein and Ed also disappeared around that time and hadn't seen them since. That left only him and Faye if you could call it that. Like she'd done so much previously disappearing long periods at a time and had been over two weeks since he'd last seen her.

It didn't worry him much, knowing she'd scamper back in at some point. Strangely after the incident neither spoke about Spike or the night of his death. In some ways it was like he never existed. At some point they'd get around to it, but now wasn't the time. Part of the grieving process Jet liked to think of it. For several minutes Jet thought about his early days in the ISSP. The bebop soon ripped through Mars's surface pulled through by its gravity. Knowing what he knew about the suspect, Jet set out toward a specific location, "She'll be there." He murmured.

**XXX**

Ship landed and parked on the outside border of a forest, Gun Wing traveled into the city. Along the way he crossed paths with numerous different individuals, the dark surrounding lit up by all the city's lights. The stronghold of his target was at the heart of town but getting inside and to Laurence would be the main task. Once that was accomplished it'd be a done deal. Physically Laurence was nothing special and by all accounts should result in an easy take down for Gun Wing. That's only how things stacked up on paper.

"Super bungee jump, come get one now while they're on sale! Buy one now and get another free for just five gold coins or thirty silvers. This great deal won't last for long act quickly!"

Gun Wing bypassed the salesman eyes on a particular building ahead. It was no doubt where he needed to go. He almost regretted not landing somewhere closer with all the entertainers crowding the streets, spectators included. A holiday of some sort maybe? He was unfamiliar with the planet or any of its traditions so was possible. Powering through the crowds he found an opening and from there his travels became a lot less difficult.

Ten blocks of travel led him in front of the premises and too no surprised was stacked with security. Out of a side jacket pocket t he pulled out a rope hook. The building was guarded by a thirteen foot gate all around. More so then any other area the front end was heavily packed with security, taking his chances on the left end of the residence. Looking casual as he could Gun Wing uncovered the Jericho 941 blasting away a single camera he felt essentially needed to be gone if he'd successfully get in unnoticed.

Connecting with a small portion of the roof he pulled himself over the steel fence and atop the roof. The rope hook came in handy much as he doubted it would previous to setting out on missions. Nine was somewhere in the vicinity of how many times he took advantage of its function. Only thing left was locating the main man. Somewhere on the top floor was the safest guess.

Eyes closed and head leaned back a grin surfaced over his lips. Life was going great and couldn't be better, doing a magnificent job eluding law enforcement and didn't appear they were anywhere closer to catching him. All thoughts eliminated from his mind the crime boss situated both hands behind his head enjoying the pleasure given to him. He groaned for an instant opening one eye, closing it just as quickly. Just then a side door to the room swung open, the light switch flipped on, "Sorry for disturbing you Laurence sir I just thouaaaahhh!"

Laurence's pants and under briefs were dropped down, a brunette on her knees in front of him. The security official bit down contemplating if he should turn around and leave.

"Imbecile haven't I instructed you all to knock first before entering?!" Laurence rose from the chair lifting his pants and buckling up, "Since you're here, talk."

"Yes sir," The security official scratched at his hair embarrassed for walking in unannounced, "Just in update on the shipment sir. There's going to be somewhat a delay on the factory's end."

"A delay?"

"Yeah that's what they said, something about an inspection squad or something. It might even be related to the police but so far so good, nothing suspicious has been found and they're confident none of it will be traced back to you. I'll keep you posted as we learn more."

Laurence scratched at his chin nodding, "Sounds good. That is however very curious they'd have an inspection squad raiding the facility, the last thing we need is a mole in this establishme…"

The largest window in the room shattered, a single individual touching down over the carpet gun pointed at his target, "Surrender Laurence Kine, I have a bounty for your arrest. Come quietly without resist and no one gets hurt." The gunman spoke in a distorted tone, steel golden mask over his face. The woman screamed running past the guard out into the hall, more and more security officials gathering within the room.

"This guy isn't that…That's Gun Wing dammit! What the hell's he doing here?!"

"Wait are yy you a, a sure?" Another asked nervously.

"Well well Gun Wing standing in my presence, isn't this quite a treat. You were foolish to come here alone on my home turf, well at least that's what the rumors seem to suggest. Some lone space cowboy on his own little crusade to bring justice to the solar system and beyond ahahahaaahahaaaa." Laurence laughed allowed joined by his men.

"So I take it we're going to do this the hard way then?" Gun Wing inquired.

The question instigated more laughter from the group. No plans to wait for them to finish Gun Wing threw out a rope connecting it around Laurence's throat forcing him by his side, the Jericho 941's barrel pressed against his head, "Your boss and I are leaving, anyone makes a sudden move or tries anything funny I plant one in his brain."

The laughing and chuckling stopped all at once, more security officials in black suits piling through the entrance. Gun Wing pressed at a small button over his belt slowly walking him and Laurence toward the smashed window. Just inches of it he threw all the weight of his body backwards forcing both out onto the roof's slope. Three security members immediately fired their weapons!

"Idiots hold your fire we can't risk hitting the boss!"

Gun Wings' ship was over the top of them in seconds, the bounty hunter knocking the head of his gun over Laurence's head KOing him. The ship hovered down within inches of the roof, Gun Wing tossing Laurence into the back seat cuffing him to it and removing the rope from around his neck, "Pleasure doing business fellas." Gun Wing waved just before the ship took off into the night sky.

Several had open shots choosing not to take them.

"Enough standing around boys, make some phone calls and payoffs. The boss won't be too happy otherwise"

His ship headed for the nearest space station blasting out of the planet. Since joining the Silver Wings it was the quickest two missions he ever completed back to back. The thought of a third even came to mind, and why not? Being on a hot streak like he was there was no telling what might happen. It felt like forever before the nearest police headquarters came into view and was thankful his prisoner stayed unconscious for the entire ride. He handed the criminal over receiving the reward money attached with it, returning to base which was another long three hour plus flight. Unlike his last visit more members of the organization lurked through the building. Lots of whispering went on and as he traveled down the hall realized something strange. The conversations throughout was all regarding the same thing.

"Didn't you hear, the Droid Rebels totally got their ass handed to them? Not a single of them returned without at least a broken leg, arm or something, a complete domination!"

"Whoever they were after must've been tough no one has ever given the Droids trouble. I'd hate to be the poor son of a bitch that has to resume that mission in their place."

The further he walked it was all the same thing. Much as he'd built a reputation, the Droid Rebels were on an entirely different level, a true force to be reckoned with, feared by criminals in various sectors. He had yet to reach such status and with time and lots of work hoped it'd be him at some point. Drim was in his usual spot with the back of his chair facing Gun Wing, "Back already, can't say I expected to see your face again this soon. What happened with the mission?" Drim's hands came together.

"Do you really think I'd have come back if it weren't complete? Laurence is with the police and I collected every penny of what he was worth. Have anything else lined up for me to tackle?"

Drim spun around facing his pupil, "Mission title "Crime King" is now complete, excellent job Swimming Bi…"

"I don't go by that anymore, you know that!" Gun Wing cut him off.

"Yes you're right, my mistake. As for your next mission I did have something lined up but there has since been a change in plans. I'm sure by now you've heard the news of what transpired with one of our greatest units within the organization. I for one can confirm what has been said is true our best three man team was dismantled."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Isn't it obvious? I do things a certain way and once a mission is assigned from this joint It shall be seen through and completed. I thought things over in the past hour after receiving the news and decided you will take over and finish what they couldn't."

"If the Droids couldn't do it what makes you think I can?"

Silence fell between them, Drim giving the question considerable thought. It was then he remembered why he made the decision in the first place, "You've got something they don't, and that something is fire. I can clearly see it in your eyes; whether it has to do with your past or perhaps you have something to prove to yourself. Only you know the answer to that. And because of that I know you're the right man for this job."

"Maybe so but there's also Whisxer and Annihilaya, both more capable then myself and are considered the deadliest bounty hunters in this court of yours."

"A mission such as this one I'm sure would barely give them a warm up. Neither takes on missions they deem beneath them, plus I'm sure you'll handle it just fine. This one specifically isn't a crook like most others you've gone after. A new associate of mine wants him out of the picture if you know what I mean."

"Out of the picture?" Gun Wing questioned.

"The less you know the better, anyhow let's get into the details of what's on your plate. Mission title is "Winged Demon Knight". The planet itself is in a galaxy far from here and just recently became aware of it through my recent partnership, it's called New Earth. Your objective is to find and destroy a caped vigilante in a city called Gotham. Caped Crusader, Dark Knight and more commonly is referred to as Batman. He is not to be kept alive under any circumstance understood? Don't have a lot of info on him so that will be up to you to find out."

Gun Wing stepped forward pressing a button on the side of his mask deactivating the lock and removing it. He sighed placing the steel item over the tabletop, "Do you have a smoke?"

"Yeah sure thing."

Drim handed him a cigarette from his side pocket doing the honors of lighting it while in Gun Wing's mouth. He took in the smoke blowing it out the next moment before facing the opposite way, "Batman huh, sounds like something out of a kids show. No worries I'll take care of it first thing tomorrow after a good night's rest."

"Just as I thought, knew I could count on you." Drim replied.

Pulling the mask off the table clipping it to his belt Gun Wing headed for the exit running a hand through his fluffy dark green hair.

"Don't disappoint me Spike."

The comment froze him in place just as he reached for the doorknob. He straightened his posture throwing down the cigarette stepping over it, "Gun Wing…you mean Gun Wing, Spike is dead." He pushed the door open exiting with nothing else to say.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
